


break

by yahootoldyou



Series: obikin halloween [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, M/M, No Sex, Poor Obi-Wan, just erotic blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: Anakin chases his mate through Palpatine's manor, just hoping for a taste of his sweet blood.A scene placed in between chapters 2 and 3 in bite.





	

Obi-Wan trips over his own feet a bit, fleeing down the hall away from the room he has been sharing with Anakin since his capture. He’d just shoved the vampire off of him and rolled away, taking the ground running from the bed. He realistically knows that this will never work, that Anakin’s increased speed and strength will catch him eventually, with his back turned and vulnerable. He’d never considered himself as one for flight instead of fight with his Jedi training but here he was, feet moving and arms pumping. 

Blood dripped down his chest from the nip the Sith had scored at his throat and he’s running for the hills, hoping the scary young apprentice is out of town. She and Anakin have a mind link similar to the ones the Jedi form and he doesn’t want to be caught be the girl swinging down from the rafters. The blood is dripping very slowly but he can feel some of the overflow hitting the floor and leaving a trail. Great, now he can sniff me out, he thinks as the adrenaline forces him forward. 

“Obi-Wan…” The Sith purrs, all anger and forceful actions exchanged for the seductive and graceful movements of the experienced hunter. He’s at the end of the hallway, not chasing after his prey but leisurely moves forward like a steady current in a river, calm and cool. Obi-Wan is terrified, there’s sweat dripping from his chin and there’s tears forming at the edges of his vision. He’s losing more and more orientation as he loses blood, vision blurring and balance disappearing. 

“Look at all of that blood you’re wasting, Dear One. I wouldn’t waste that precious resource, I’d cherish it!” There’s a slyness to his words and Obi-Wan wanted to pause and yell obscenities at him but he keeps his feet moving, the blood loss isn’t enough to curb the fear or the adrenaline. Besides, if he’s still standing he can’t have lost that much blood. It’s entirely possible that there’s just so many screaming thoughts in his head that he’s losing focus. He rounds the corridor corner again and races towards the thick brown doors that lead outside. Ahsoka stands off to the side and he freezes, staring her down with wide eyes. 

“Don’t stop on my account, Obi-Wan, he’ll catch you if you do.” She winks, amusement and mischief in her eyes as he feels his heart rate stutter. 

“You just let him do this? Hunt down innocent people?” She seems taken back for a second before responding.

“If you haven’t noticed, he made me just like him so that I had no choice but to understand him. He’s a selfish man, Kenobi, don’t pretend his allure to you is my responsibility, it’s not.” Obi-Wan just lets his feet push him forwards again, trying very hard not to think about the forever teenager he’s leaving in his wake. The poor girl was placed in an eternity of being a sixteen year old because the Sith was lonely of all things, was trying to build himself a family. And now he was going to do the same thing to Obi-Wan… 

His feet picked up pace as he raced out of the door and town into the rose garden, weaving through the bushes as the Nabooian moonlight shone down, illuminating them in an eerie glow. Around him, the sound of crickets was strangely absent and the air was thick with the fear and tension of the situation. Obi-Wan heard a crunch and whipped around, finding nothing and catching his arm on the rose bush, ripping open another cut. He hisses out curses and pushes out of the garden into the woods surrounding the mansion he’d been held in. It’s funny how many times he’d tried to run since he’d been captured, he should have realized it just invigorated his captor, excited him like nothing else and spurred the hunt on until he was finally-

Arms wrap around his torso and he slumps, hoping the weight of his body will cause the Sith to drop him but instead he finds himself swooped into strong arms. He struggles briefly, purely on instinct, before finally just letting the Sith have his way with him.

“Oh Obi-Wan, how beautiful you are…” Anakin drawls and Obi-Wan grumbles in his arms.

“If only you’d stop making this so hard my love, we could have so much fun,” he whispers before starting back towards the house. Obi-Wan huffs and Anakin laughs, loud and cruel at the minute resistance he’s receiving from his mate. For all of his running, Obi-Wan truly seems to understand just what gets Anakin going.  
“You’re mine, baby. Those marks on your neck? Mine. The bed you sleep in? Mine. The one you belong to?” He pauses, allowing Obi-Wan to answer as they sweep back into the mansion, Ahsoka’s pitying eyes on them as they make their way back to the room they’d been inhabiting together. 

“You.” Obi-Wan answers eventually, quietly, so quietly Anakin almost asks him to repeat himself just so he can be sure it was said. He’s not so cruel though as he places Obi-Wan down on their bed and places himself above him. He nuzzles into Obi-Wan’s throat, the smell of his mate’s blood enticing him more than any drug ever could when he had been human and he breathes in the aroma before reeling back. He forces the clothes from Obi-Wan’s body with little resistance, Obi-Wan used to the feeling of no control by this point. He starts by Obi-Wan’s feet, nipping each of his toes before moving up and sinking his teeth into Obi-Wan’s left calf muscle. Obi-Wan jerks forward with a moan in response, trying to move but finding his limbs pinned down by some force. The force. The thing that was supposed to always be Obi-Wan’s ally. How ironic. 

Anakin moves up, biting both thighs and trailing his tongue over the marks to lap up the blood that flows from the marks. He moans deeply and moves up, nipping the juncture of Obi-Wan’s hips and his navel, mouthing around the man’s erection. He chuckles a bit and lets his fangs graze it lightly, relishing in the sharp movements of Obi-Wan’s hips in response. He bites him four different times on the chest in different spots before moving down his arms and cutting a line in each wrist, lapping up the sweet, intoxicating flowing blood before he eyes his neck hungrily.

“Who do you belong to?” He asks one more time, looking down on the incredibly sexy captive beneath him and cherishes the sight of his mate so ready for him.

“Stop-“ Obi-Wan grunts before Anakin sinks his fangs into his neck and sucks greedily. he brings Obi-Wan to the point of exhaustion and passing out before asking again.

“Who’s are you?” Obi-Wan grunts and moans, moving into fetal position before answering.

“Yours.” Anakin smiles.


End file.
